Bajo el sello de la rosa
by OnLuckyDay
Summary: Serie de fanfics centrados en Bestia, partiendo de la película de Disney de 1991.
1. Disfraz

**Notas:** Historias escritas para el reto de la comunidad 30vicios en Livejournal. No planeo que tengan continuidad, de ser así lo indicaré, y aunque no estén relacionadas, ciertamente parten de mi interpretación de los personajes y aquello que no esta confirmado en el canon de la película hecha por Disney.

**

* * *

**

**Compañeros bajo el hechizo.**

-Hubo una vez en la que Belle inicio la lectura de un libro con "Había una vez...".

El libro le pone incomodo. No quiere saber si las princesas serán rescatadas y los hechizos se desvanecerán, o si los príncipes dejarán atrás sus disfraces y volverán a ser apuestos y encantadores a causa de un beso. Es sencillo para ellos: siempre fueron encantadores. Belle podría dejar que le acompañase en largas caminatas, leerle sentada a su lado frente al fuego, y no mostrar horror al tocar su garra, pero jamás le besaría. Y sí existiese la más remota oportunidad, él no lo permitiría. Una rana es una rana, y nadie esta más conciente que él sobre lo que es una bestia. Quizás si bastase con besar la mano de Belle… pero claro, tendría que explicárselo para no asustarla, y sería un favor generoso y no amor verdadero. Los príncipes en los cuentos que gustan a Belle tienen la ventaja de pedir misericordia a las doncellas sin importar sus sentimientos, porque para ellos el amor siempre llega después del beso y la transformación. Solo con pensar en las diferencias existentes entre él y aquellos príncipes (caballeros sin esfuerzo, encantadores hasta doler, perfectamente odiosos) le hace maldecir nuevamente a su suerte.

El libro se cierra de golpe. ¿Desde cuando Belle ha dejado de leer en voz alta?

-No te gusta la historia.

-¡Me gusta, me gusta mucho! Sobre todo la parte en la que ese desgraciado…

-El Príncipe Encantador.

-...el desgraciado y desdichado Príncipe Encantador... -rezonga entornando los ojos.

Belle le mira expectante, y de repente se siente como si estuviera perdiendo de alguna manera.

-¡Es su culpa!

-Perdona ¿dices que es culpa del príncipe que gruñas mientras leo?

-¡Por supuesto¡Siempre quejándose, como si no supiera que en el momento en el que dijera "oh dulce doncella, un beso me devolverá mi aspecto y mi reino" cualquiera le besaría¡Esa no es una verdadera tragedia!

Belle se pone de pie sonriendo con la paciencia de quién escucha a un chiquillo. Como si _él_, no un Príncipe Rana cualquiera, nada menos que un Príncipe Bestia, no entendiese de maldiciones y hechizos.

-¿Besarías a una princesa aunque fuese una rana? -pregunta Belle mientras busca en los ficheros.

-¡Sin dudarlo!

No quiere ni siquiera pensar en lo que habría hecho años atrás, siendo un niño, pero tras la maldición esta seguro de no volver a cometer el mismo error, y tampoco dejaría a la deriva a alguien que sufriese su mismo mal. Sigue a Belle por la biblioteca, pensativo.

-¿Y tú? -se pasa la mano por el pelo de la nuca y habla bajito, con timidez -¿Besarías al Príncipe Encantador?

El sonrojo invade rápidamente el rostro de Belle. Deja de buscar en la estantería mientras acomoda probablemente el mismo mechón que en ocasiones cae sobre su frente.

-Solo podría besarle si llegáramos a conocernos mejor.

Belle continua buscando en la estantería. A él le gustaría saber el nombre del libro para hacer algo con sus garras y no solo tragar saliva y toser y con un carraspeo aclararse la garganta.

-¿Qué buscamos? -pregunta Bestia intentando sonar casual.

-Una verdadera tragedia -y escucha la sonrisa en la voz de Belle. -¡Aquí esta!

Ella cierra los ojos y abraza el libro. -¡Te encantará!

Belle siempre dice lo mismo de cada libro, segura de que al leerlo cualquiera sería capaz de disfrutarlo. Ha resultado más o menos cierto por la excepción de los príncipes y princesas maldecidos bajo disfraces o inconvenientes más glamorosos que el suyo. Aunque Bestia esta dispuesto a admitir que ser una rana puede ser difícil al convertirse en algo tan indefenso. Regresan a la mesa y al ofrecerle la silla con caballerosidad, como Lumierè le aconsejo, recibe un gracias y una cálida sonrisa. Con esa recompensa le resulta más fácil recordar hacerlo. Él toma asiento y tras unos momentos de silencio ella le muestra la portada del libro, sonriendo emocionada.

-Romeo y Julieta.

Belle suspira de una forma que le intriga y no puede evitar sonreír entusiasmado.


	2. Quebrar

**Carne cruda**

Han pasado ya cuatro años desde que no usa una camisa, así que esa tarde se deshizo de la capa con facilidad. Le costó más con los pantalones. Los destrozó con saña al caer la noche, furioso y avergonzado por sentirse avergonzado. Aúlla al cielo varias veces para olvidar su propia voz.

Escucha, olfatea el aire, y al recorrer el bosque. Tardo todo el día en decidirse, no va a echarse para atrás. Fue de cacería siendo niño, acompañado de adultos, con los perros correteando junto a los caballos. La única vez que acompaño a su padre de caza él le prometió enseñarle a disparar en cuanto pudiera sostener un arma. Cuando se quedo sin padre uno de los guardias tuvo que enseñarle; el príncipe no recuerda su nombre, tampoco sabe que apariencia obtuvo tras la maldición. Aleja esos pensamientos, se concentra. Al encontrar nuevamente un rastro e iniciar la persecución, juraría que se trata del instinto de una verdadera bestia lo que le guía

No le hizo feliz. La frustración dio paso al cansancio, al hastío. No le disgusto el sabor de la sangre, de la carne cruda, no tuvo problemas en quebrar el cuello del cervatillo. Se queda en el bosque sin poder dormir, sollozando como un animal herido, sin saber como volver al castillo, sintiéndose roto de una manera que le quita el aliento.

* * *

Cuando regresa al castillo ordena que no se le moleste. Despierta en el Ala Oeste hambriento y aturdido. Pide que le preparen la tina para tomar un baño, y quiere una buena cena. Con la carne bien cocida.

Un sirviente con apariencia de perchero le talla con fuerza, y trata de quedarse quieto en la tina. No presta atención a la cháchara de Lumierè hasta que entiende que, de alguna forma, ellos saben lo que hizo en el bosque. Cogsworth tose nerviosamente, y como quien quita una pelusa de su traje, lustra el cristal que protege su péndulo.

-E-entiendo que por comodidad el joven amo haya prescindido del uso de una camisa, y después de todo llevaba usted esa elegante capa y si la camisa le estorbaba, pues estaba la capa ¿cierto? Y por supuesto, los jóvenes gustan de la informalidad, pero debo decir su alteza, que fue poco difícil no notar, usted entiende, bueno, es que usted no los llevaba…

El príncipe gruñe impaciente. Cogsworth habla apenas separando las palabras.

-¡Y me preguntaba, señor, si debíamos llamar al sastre para que confeccione nuevos pantalones!

-_¡L'adolescence!_ -exclama Lumierè. -Un día no se es capaz de superar una mesa y al siguiente hay que agacharse para entrar por las puertas. Es natural que el amo se encuentre creciendo y creciendo.

Cogsworth se anima. -Ciertamente, ciertamente. Ha sido un descuido terrible por nuestra parte, le ruego que nos perdone su alteza. ¿Cómo hemos podido ser tan descuidados, Lumierè¿Cómo es que el amo conquistará el corazón de una doncella si no cuenta con la vestimenta apropiada?

-Y no olvidemos a las damas dentro del castillo.

El príncipe les mira perplejo. De tener el cuerpo correspondiente a un chico de doce años la Hechicera le otorgo el cuerpo de una bestia; todos sabían que su cuerpo y dimensiones no habían cambiado desde hacia cuatro años. Sin embargo, su curiosidad gano a cualquier reproche. -¿Las damas dentro del castillo?

-Descuide su alteza, todos estaban tan ocupados en sus labores que ni le habrán notado.

-Y la señora Potts estuvo tras de mi en todo momento.

-¿La señora Potts? -la voz del príncipe suena ahogada y un feo sonrojo le cubre la cara.

Al día siguiente el sastre y el perchero tomaron las medidas necesarias, mientras que Lumierè le aseguraba que le veía más alto. El príncipe ni siquiera se molesto en hacerle callar. Estaba ocupado en fingir por su cuenta, en borrar al cervatillo de su mente, y aunque se aferraría en la culpa que los lobos y otras bestias no sienten, y usaría pantalones manteniendo su decencia y pudor, las camisas las tendría olvidadas por más tiempo.


End file.
